


Ask For It

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Ask For It

"Dirty boy." Kevin's breath tickled his ear, and Justin whimpered and pushed his hips down onto Kevin's stomach, trying to get some friction. He was turned on, so turned on he couldn't stand it.

"You like this, don't you? Being helpless like this, tied up so you can't move your hands and me holding you open so JC can see everything you've got." Kevin pulled his thighs further apart and up onto his own, exposing even more of Justin to JC's heated gaze. "I bet you want him to touch you, don't you? You want to feel him hold you open and lick you, stick his tongue in you so deep that you'll beg, get you good and loose and then fuck you."

"I've already told you, I don't beg," Justin gasped as Kevin spread him wider.

"Oh, you'll beg. That's how you got here in the first place, remember?" Justin had come over to watch movies with JC, and had almost left when he'd saw Kevin was there. He'd known that JC had been seeing him, but hadn't expected to see a member of the rival band sitting comfortably on JC's couch, looking like he had every right to be there. Justin supposed he did.

This... thing that was going on now had started when JC had gotten up to get another beer. Justin had yelled to the kitchen for JC to bring him one too, and JC had called back 'Say please'. Justin had snorted and said 'I don't beg for anyone'. Kevin had then very politely informed him that he would be begging before the night was over, and not just saying please.

"Yeah, I, oh fuck, I remember." Justin lost his train of thought as he felt JC's breath on his ass. He felt JC's thumbs pull his ass cheeks apart and a tiny gust of warm breath swept across him. A thin sheen of sweat was gathering between himself and Kevin and was giving a bit more slide to the action of his hips. Kevin stopped that very soon, though, putting his hands between Justin's thighs and his own, and holding Justin up and away from the friction. He felt JC's tongue dart out for the first taste of him, and he moaned into Kevin's shoulder. He could feel every inch of Kevin's body that was touching him and tried again to get back down to rub his dick off on Kevin's stomach. Kevin just pulled his legs farther apart and raised his own thighs to keep him that way.

Tiny flicks of JC's tongue against him, followed closely by long wet licks from his balls up to the small of his back. Justin whimpered and tried to push back for more, but Kevin held on tighter, keeping him from moving. He felt JC trace little circles around his asshole and unconsciously relaxed the muscle to let him go deeper. JC obliged, pointing his tongue and delving inside. Justin clenched his fists tight around the scarves they'd used to tie him, JC's special silk scarves that were bought and never worn. Justin thought he knew why now. A steady litany of please,ohgod,moreplease,justfuckmealready was running through his head, but Justin was being stubborn and wouldn't voice those thoughts aloud. He refused to show weakness in front of a rival.

JC pulled his tongue back and began with the long sweeps again, driving Justin crazy. He wanted the attention back on his ass, not this teasing foreplay stuff JC was doing now. He whimpered into Kevin's shoulder again, and when JC heard it he went back to fucking Justin with his tongue, just like Justin wanted. Soon, though, that wasn't enough. Justin heard himself moan over the roar in his ears and the panting of his breath. He could hear Kevin breathing hard as well, guess he wasn't as unaffected by this as he's seemed. JC pulled his tongue back out again and Justin could hear the bed shift as he sat up to look over his work.

JC's fingers brushed down his crack, over his hole and down to cup his balls. Justin moaned and arched his back to get more of the touch.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to ask for it, Justin." Kevin whispered in his ear. "He's not going to just give it to you."

Justin thought about what he'd be missing if he didn't ask. Already this night had been hotter than any he could remember and he really did want JC to fuck him, wanted it so bad he could taste it. He took a deep breath and sighed. Kevin knowing about this probably wouldn't go any farther than the other Boys, and unless JC told, none of the guys would find out either.

"Please, JC, please. I'm begging. I really want you to fuck me now." Justin felt Kevin's hands rub along his back as he spoke, soothing him, like he knew what Justin was thinking. JC shifted again and went back to what he'd been doing, driving his tongue back inside to give them all what they wanted.


End file.
